Season Of Love
by redpen88
Summary: Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. IF I DID, I'D BE FAMOUS BY NOW!

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **This is my first crack at writing fan fiction after years and years of reading it. I usually only write original stories so I can't promise

they won't be a little OOC, but I'll try my hardest not to let them be! Reviews are love (I've always wanted to say that)... constructive criticism is welcome

but be gentle with me... this is my first fic after all. I know the title is cliché (but who doesn't love RENT?), live with it. Unless you have a better idea that is XD

Also, no this is not the whole thing. This is only the first chapter. If it gets enough views, I'll write more and

update regularly. If not, well there's a delete button I can hit right? Not Beta-ed.

**RATING: **K for now... will go up in later chapters.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE**

Kurt Hummel was on top of the world.

His grades were up, he'd been getting more solos in Glee Club, he'd stopped receiving slushie facials and dumpster dives and just yesterday he had been called into Coach Sylvester's office and been given some very good news.

At the time of course, he'd been more than a little nervous about walking into the lioness' den.

Who wouldn't be? That woman could single handedly emasculate the entire French army, if the rumors surrounding her person were anything to go by. But even if they weren't true (and Kurt had a nagging suspicion that were), Sue Sylvester was _still_ pretty damn intimidating.

Tentatively knocking on the door, he had peaked in to see Glee-mate and good friend Quinn Fabray sitting there looking like a cornered bunny rabbit with the Dragon herself glaring daggers at the blonde girl.

"You wanted to see me, Coach?"

"Don't flatter yourself Ladyface," she said without looking up. "I would never feel the need to voluntarily subject my eyes to such an abomination as that horrendously pale Volto you think is your greatest asset."

Kurt could only stare at his feet.

"I called you in here because I have some very important business to discuss with the two of you," the Dragon continued. "Now do I need to tell you how to plant your butt cheeks firmly in an alert position in that chair over there or are you capable of accomplishing the simple task on your own?"

Kurt hurriedly grabbed a chair and kept his head down. He honestly couldn't remember getting into any trouble in the past week and he was trying really hard to figure out what Sue could possibly want with him. But he knew better than to ask. He _so_ knew better than to ask.

"Have I done something wrong, Coach?" he blurted out. Damn this woman, she always made him lose composure.

"If you had don't you think you would be strung up by your toes 12 feet above the ground in the auditorium by now?" Sue said calmly.

*Gulp*

"No, I wanna talk to you two about your positions on the Cheerios today."

They both let out a breath they'd been holding in for far too long. Quinn wasn't usually this intimidated by Coach Sylvester, but ever since Baby Beth's delivery, she had begun to lose her pregnancy weight rapidly and if there was a chance of getting back on the Cheerios… she wasn't about to blow it.

She reached for his hand.

This could either be very good.

Or very, _very _bad.

"Lemme break it down for you," Sue began "This is how it's gonna work. Q, you're gonna re-join the Cheerios full-time as the co-captain and be at my constant beck and call whenever I want. You're going to work hard and lose all those ugly extra pounds you've put on and you're going to deliver a performance at practice every day that, if it is anything less than stellar, will still be spectacular enough to win us Nationals this year.

"But just a word of warning, it had _better_ be stellar, Q. I will not tolerate second grade cartwheels.

"You may leave."

They both remained seated.

"Is there a reason you're both still here?"

She looked annoyed. Oh boy. Kurt loved being an honorary girl and all but he was not ready to part with his genitals. He slowly got up o leave just as Quinn cleared her throat.

"Ms. Sylvester, you never told us why Kurt was invited to your office today."

Sue glared at Quinn before focusing it on Kurt.

Kurt could have fainted right then.

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious why Ladyface was made a part of this," she said.

"Don't tell me carrying a child affected your grey cells somehow."

Quinn flinched.

"You'll be answering to him from now on," she turned to look at Kurt. "Now get out of my office, Cheer Captain."

Kurt had the good sense to leave said office before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. RYAN MURPHY DOES! DAMN HIM!

**WARNING(S): **None yet. In later chapters, slash.

**SPOILERS: **Any true fan knows who Sam is by now but I'm basically writing my version of season 2... hence the title.

And there will be spoilers from season 1, but you should have guessed as much by now.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **I got two... that's right 2 reviews. YAY! *easily satisfied* but thank you to brezi bri and Justin Mullen. You guys are my new best friends. XD

The romance will take some time to start and soon there'll be drama. I've got a rough plot in mind but I'm just pulling stuff outta my ass as I go here.

About Sue's funk, yeah I kinda took the liberty of making it two weeks... hey even Kurt needs time for that many outfits.

And finally, I'm only updating this soon cuz I'm high on my 2 reviews. Updates will be short and sweet for now but as the drama builds, so will the chapter lengths.

Read on! and Review? *mwah*

P.S.: I dunno why but FF won't let me use underscore to separate sections... so i'mma use teh stars :P

**RATING: **K+ I guess... will go up in later chapters. Aren't I Badass?

**CHAPTER TWO**

Being Head-Cheerio could mean so many things for Kurt! It would literally put him on the map and the jocks would never pick on him again (or so he hoped)!

He'd deserved it too.

After all he was the one who had come up with the idea of doing Céline Dion _on ice_ for last year's Nationals title. He'd had to work pretty hard for two weeks to get the girls up to speed after Coach Sylvester's little I'm-so-pathetic-I-should-just-spontaneously-stop-breathing slump. She'd needed that reality check, of course but her timing could have been better. _Much._

And then there were the costumes. But Kurt would sooner kiss a girl than complain about fashion taking up his time. Two words. BODY. GLITTER.

Anyway, he was being rewarded though right? What more could he possibly want?

Especially since Quinn seemed to be so happy for him.

"I'm done being Cheer Captain. I've grown up a lot since my days as a stone cold bitch. It's your turn now, and you deserve it," she'd said. "Just remember, you start getting cheeky and I'll get Mercedes to slap you into next year."

Her glare might have been intimidating if not for the genuine smile that lit up her face a moment later.

"You're the best hag a guy could ask for you know that?" said Kurt.

"Don't let Mercedes hear you say that," came the tart reply.

That had been two days ago.

And suddenly today, out of nowhere, all the female Cheerios had started following him around.

It was unnerving at first but then Santana had explained it to him at lunch.

"They wanna be in your good graces idiot!"

Kurt blinked. "Why?"

"I keep asking myself the same thing" she muttered under her breath, then said out loud "Look, Hummel, I won't pretend I'm thrilled to have you as Head-Cheerio, but I'll admit you're the best girl for the job. I tried it when Quinn was out of service and I'm not cut out for that kinda stress," here she glared.

"You tell anyone I said that and I'll gut you."

Santana could be scarier than the Dragon when she wanted to be.

"But anyway," she continued "You… you're hot under pressure ya know? You pull yourself together and get the job done. So obviously, these girls want to share your spotlight. You make them look good; which makes you their Queen," she took a bite of her garden salad.

"And God knows you know more about make-up and moisturizer than any man should be allowed to. Plus, this'll be good for you… see any jocks harassing you anymore?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Of course you don't. Your girls got your back," she got up to leave.

"Hey Kurt," she hesitated. "Don't let it get to your head okay?"

Kurt just smiled.

So he was well and truly on cloud 9.

His ascent to royalty had of course been welcomed with open arms and party favors but that didn't mean he'd let it change who he was. Especially now since the girls were always nice to him and the jocks seemed content with sneering as he walked by.

He was still Kurt. Kurt with the big voice and bigger insecurities (not that he'd ever admit to having any), as he was cruelly reminded on day 5 when he was chatting with Quinn and Mercedes at his locker about

the new Britney Spears fragrance when he spotted _him._

Kurt could actually _hear_ his breath catch as _he _walked by and didn't even look at him.

Well, that might be an exaggeration considering he'd kept his head down for the most part.

But he was a God.

Dirty blond hair. Tall, but not freakishly so. Sun kissed skin. Strong jaw line. Pouty lips. He could go on and on.

Sure the boy had horrible fashion sense, but Kurt could and would overlook that (he wasn't _that_ shallow). Now if this God would only meet his eyes. Kurt bet his eyes must be worth drowning in.

What flavor though? Green, like the cinnamon lemonade his dad made when he worked over-time at the garage? Amber? Like the (all natural) apple juice he was so fond of? Blue… they would definitely be blue, like his favorite Tropical Iceberg. Or maybe they'd be chocolaty. He wasn't a fan but hot damn what did it matter; he'd dive right in anyway…

But that was the point, what did it matter?

Whoever this stranger was, he sure as hell wouldn't want anything to do with the resident fag.

Kurt sighed as he noticed all the eyes turning towards the new arrival. Most of them pretty female eyes with adoration in them.

He was shaken out of his daze by Mercedes.

"Boy what the hell are you doing? Close your mouth before Sue catches you or she'll call you a mouth breather again"

"Kurt, you alright?" that was Quinn.

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Come on, we gotta head to Crenshaw's class before he starts handing out detentions," Mercedes said as she began to walk.

Kurt just stood there for a second before Quinn looped her arm through him and gave him a knowing smile.

"We can always _make_ him notice you," she said, keeping her voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt just hummed his thanks as they walked to class.

No one noticed the young man with the curly hair who just walked in behind the hot stranger keeping his eyes firmly glued to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. *WAILS*

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN:**Thanks to brezy bri, varda and Chasing Aspirations for the reviews on the last chapter and all those people who added me to their alerts/favorites.

You guys are great *hugs u*. I can't believe how much encouragement I'm getting.

My OC gets introduced in this chapter... I hope u like him. If there's a special character trait you think he should have, lemme know.

And I wasn't sure how to integrate song lyrics into the text, but I tried my best. Hope I didn't mess up.

and please don't give up on this story k?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XD

not beta-ed

PS: I HATE RACHEL

**RATING: **K+ for now... will go up in later chapters.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Will Schuester's life could have been better.

He _could _have had a loving wife and a beautiful baby girl awaiting him at home right now! Emma Pillsbury _could _have given him another chance. His kids _could _have won Regionals and be prepping for Nationals (which was only a week away). He could _not _have this stupid headache.

Any _one_ of those things might have made his life a _lot_ easier right now.

But Will Schuester was nothing if not an optimist.

He was well aware that he and Emma were not done yet.

That keeping Terri in his life would have been a huge mistake.

And he was pretty sure that Principal Figgins was just waiting for him to get Glee out of his system.

Who knows? Even if they _had_ won Regionals (and subsequently, Nationals), Figgins might have still found a reason to fold Glee; and he'd probably say something lame like "My hands are tied."

That _was _his answer for everything when it came to Glee.

Will chuckled ruefully at the mental picture of Figgins just saying exactly that to any Glee-related question without even paying attention to whatever had been said, before shaking himself out of his reverie.

He'd have to remind himself to be happy; because that was the only way he'd survive this.

New Directions was having open auditions again this year and Will had asked some of the kids to help him with the casting.

Rachel Berry was one of them.

God he hoped he wouldn't need the aspirin he'd picked up from the school nurse earlier that day.

Rachel Berry had been going on about what they should be looking for in the hopefuls for the better part of half an hour. Both of the other Glee kids present had tuned her out but poor Artie (who was never any good at confrontations) was just sitting there staring at her and nodding. He looked about ready to cry.

"She's doing it again," Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"I think Artie needs to be rescued," Mercedes replied. "You wanna take care of it?"

Kurt just sat back and lifted an eyebrow.

"And go up against that excitable Harpy," he said. "Cute, 'Cedes. Real cute."

Mercedes sniggered and was just about to reply when Mr. Schuester walked in.

Rachel was already opening her mouth to say something but Kurt beat her to the punch.

"Mr. Schue, Finn asked me to tell you that he's very sorry but he won't be able to make it. He got held up at football orientation."

Schue blinked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot they had a new coach. How's she working out for them?"

"She is apparently the lovechild of Echidna and Adolf Hitler," Kurt replied. "She makes coach Sylvester look like spring chicken."

Schue looked shocked.

"Finn said that?"

There was a momentary pause.

"I may have… illustrated a bit," Kurt shrugged.

Schue nodded and let it go.

"Maybe the auditioning should commence now?" Rachel looked bored and more than a little miffed at having been cut off if the glare she sent at Kurt was any indication.

"Yeah," Schue nodded absentmindedly. "Let's just get started."

Ever since their performance at Regionals (which had been on TV) and Kurt's being appointed Head-Cheerleader, more girls and a fair amount of boys had signed up to audition for Glee.

They had a list of 21 names in front of them and everyone was excited.

By the time the 12th person had performed though, not so much.

"They're awful," Rachel whispered.

"Rachel!" Schue reprimanded.

"She's right," Kurt cut in. "I hate to say it Mr. Schue, but these people are tone-deaf."

Schue sighed.

"How many more are there?"

"9"

"Great," the word drew out sarcastically. "Well, we might as well get this over with. NEXT!"

A boy shuffled onto the stage looking for all the world like he wanted nothing more than to hide under a rock.

"He's beautiful," Rachel whispered.

And he _was_.

Fair, unblemished skin with the slightest hint of a tan. High cheekbones that made him look like royalty. A nose that looked like something out of a cosmetic surgery catalogue. Dark, glimmering hazel eyes that tilted up just a little bit. Full lips that _shined _from his nervous habit of licking them.

And then there was his hair. His dark, gorgeous hair.

His curls were the stuff of fairytales, draping over his elf-like ears and coming to rest just above his chin;

cascading over the right side of his forehead in a curly, complicated cow-lick.

He wasn't tall. But he wasn't short either.

And he had a dancer's body and grace. Lithe and firm.

With all his feminine features, he was still very much a boy and a fairly masculine one at that.

He made shuffling look elegant.

Kurt was jealous, until he noticed something about this stranger.

He was devastatingly lacking in the self-confidence department. He kept fidgeting and wouldn't look up to meet their eyes, choosing instead, to wring his hands and crease the oversized sleeves of his Marc Jacobs turtleneck.

For some reason, Kurt wasn't at all surprised that this guy had great taste in clothes.

The turtleneck and acid-wash skinny jeans were a nice touch, as was the short gray Biker Jacket. It said, "Hey, I'm not gay! No reason to throw me in the dumpster," while still being simple and classy. _And_ he had the good sense to pair it with ankle boots and not a god awful pair of sneakers. The whole ensemble was just right.

And if Kurt wasn't a seven on the Kinsey scale, he'd probably think this young man was straight.

"My name's Andy Banerjee," the nervous teen began, his voice barely audible.

"A little louder please," Schue said.

He looked mortified.

"Uh… right! Sorry," Andy muttered. "I'm… uh… Andy. Well, my full name's Aniruddha but us Americans can never pronounce that so it's just Andy for my friends."

He tried to smile.

He failed.

"I was born in India and we moved to Cleveland when I was three. And, um, I just moved to Lima with my best friend Sam," he stopped to look at someone backstage. Bit his lip then turned back around, looking a little more confident. "I'm no good; I've never had any musical training. I'm only doing this cuz he wants us to audition together and I'll understand if you don't want me."

There was silence.

What're they thinking? Andy thought. He couldn't see anyone because of the stupid spotlight but he was pretty sure they were judging him. Sizing him up. He should never have agreed to this.

Sam was gonna pay for this. He knew how much Andy hated being pot on the spot.

"No-one's gonna pay because you love that boy and you're so lucky to have him aren't you?" his sub-conscious reminded him.

Andy sighed.

Damn you Sam.

"So what will you be singing for us today?" came a heavy male voice.

"I… Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered," he said in one go. "From _Pal Joey_."

"Sounds good," said the voice. "Ready when you are."

"Right," he took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"They can't take anything from you because you have nothing to offer," he said to himself thrice as the opening chords of the song played on the piano.

"He's a fool and don't I know it," he sang, thinking of Sam. This time, his voice was loud.

"But a fool can have his charms."

Rachel gasped.

Will looked awestruck.

"I'm in love in and don't I show it?"

His voice was _perfect. _He was singing the song a couple of octaves higher than the original and his voice was _flawless._

"Like a babe in arms!"

He could trump Kurt for the high F any day… and he could probably hold it for much longer and/or hit higher notes.

"Love's the same old sad sensation,

Lately I've not slept a wink"

Rachel was having trouble breathing by now. This guy had so much _control_ on his voice.

_And_ he was good at ad-libing. He'd just stretched out the "wink" much longer than he'd needed to.

How dare he? This was blatant vandalism.

"Since this half-pint imitation,"

His voice was _shaking. _Not quivering. _Shaking. _And it was intentional and it was beautiful.

This guy had a _powerful_ pair of lungs on him.

"Put me,"

WOW. His voice just did this thingy where it went from perfectly white to black and raspy. This boy wasn't related to Mary J. Blige was he? Mercedes thought.

"On the blink."

Mr. Schuester was listening with wild amazement. A predatory hunger on his face.

"I'm wild again.

Beguiled again."

Wow.

"A simpering, whimpering

Child again."

His voice has so much potential. It's so loud and overwhelming and beautiful; Artie was thoroughly impressed. Vivienne Segal… hell Ella Fitzgerald would have been put to shame. And anyone walking past the auditorium right then would probably think they were casting for a Broadway musical in there.

"Bewitched.

Bothered and Bewildered"

13 seconds. He held that note for 13 seconds. Kurt was counting.

And he'd done so without flinching or his voice quivering.

Mr. Schuester was crying his eyes out and smiling like he'd just been told he was a father.

Rachel had shut up. Just shut up.

Kurt had no doubt she was seething inside.

Mercedes' jaw was on the floor and tears were streaming down her face.

Artie had taken off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"Am I"

He hadn't counted that time but he was pretty sure Andy'd held that note for much longer!

He sniffed.

Had he been crying the whole time too?


	4. Interlude

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. HAPPY NOW?

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN:**Thank u for the reviews on the last chapter. This is just a little filler to get you more familiar with Andy.

Next up... SAM XD.

I can haz review?

**RATING: **K+ for now... will go up in later chapters.

**INTERLUDE**

He'd been standing there for what seemed liked ages. The silence in the auditorium seemed intent on drowning him.

He let out a defeated sigh, the spotlight mocking him as he couldn't break out of it's rigid little circle.

Well, that's what you get for wanting recognition. Your flaws laid out for everyone to see.

All he wanted to do was hide.

It would have been so much easier to just watch Sam as _he _auditioned from backstage. But no, he'd gone and let Sam talk him into this. He took a deep breath and moved to get off the stage.

He hadn't taken two steps before wild applause spontaneously filled the empty hall. First from a pair of hands, then from everyone present.

He gasped and looked up.

He vaguely recognized the silhouette of a man running up the front stairs to his right before he was pulled into a bear hug.

Andy froze.

The stranger having noticed his obvious discomfort, quickly let him go.

He pulled back to look at his pseudo-attacker. The man had tears in his eyes.

Will Schuester wasn't usually one for publicly affectionate displays of excitement. He could mask his happiness well. But this was a special exception. This boy, with no history of musical training, had just opened multiple doors for his New Directions without even realizing it. With him on their team, the possibilities were _endless_.

"That was amazing," Will said, a little out of breath. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Andy Banerjee was clearly not good with maiden interaction.

He immediately flushed and went back to being quiet and mumbled "I just listened to my mom."

Will had to lean in to hear him properly. "I'm sorry what?"

Andy looked up, his face distorted.

"Are you okay?" Will asked. "Do you need the Nurse?"

Andy just bit his lower lip and shook his head no.

"Okay, well," Will was not entirely sure how to talk to this kid. "Welcome to New Directions."

"Y-You mean I'm in?" the boy squeaked.

Will smiled.

"Yes. We'd be honored to have you."

Andy's face _lit up._

Not just in the proverbial sense. It was like Will had given him a present of great value. His face _glowed _with gratitude. He looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"You've more than earned it, I think," Will felt the need to add.

Andy seemed to be in a daze. He began to shuffle off backstage, a barely noticeable spring in his step before he stopped and turned around; his gaze focused on Will's chin, deliberately choosing not to meet his eyes.

"Thank you, Sir," he whispered before scampering off.

Will thought he saw him hug someone backstage but he didn't dwell on it, choosing instead to call out "NEXT!" before going back to his seat at the judges' panel.

Kurt had been watching the entire exchange. It was obvious Mr. Schue had just found a new favorite.

And that could only mean one thing.

"Oh great, another amazing soloist," he said without meaning to. "So much for my weekly solos."

"So much for _all_ our weekly solos," Artie said.

"Next thing ya know, we'll all need solo-stamps," Mercedes deadpanned.

And as Mr. Schue made his way back towards them, they attempted to put on brave faces. Rachel was, thankfully, still quiet as a statue. Kurt wondered idly if she was planning to pull a Faust to maintain her solo-quota.


	5. Chapter 4

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. IF I DID, SO SUE ME!

(don't though, seriously)

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Thank you all for the reviews on the interlude. There will be frequent interludes in the future to better understand Andy and Sam and any other new

characters that might pop up.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaave you met Sam?

No? Well, here he is!

I chose this song for Sam because he's mellow and I see him an indie-fan. He wouldn't be into show tunes. Again, writing song-lyrics into text can a bitch!

Oh and FYI, Coach Bryant is the new football coach.

Footnote: FF won't lemme use hyphens and stars to separate segments for some reason! Any ideas?

and finally

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

XD

**RATING: **K+ for now... will go up in later chapters.

His guitar felt heavy as he walked onto the stage. Sure he'd convinced Andy to do this with him (and he'd known that Andy would go for it because this was Andy and he'd never been able to refuse Sam) but he hadn't thought that he'd be _this_ nervous.

Andy's performance was no surprise. He'd heard him sing in the shower enough times to know just how good the other boy was; plus they'd been rehearsing for the audition at Sam's mom's place because Andy felt he'd be terrible and embarrass Sam. It wasn't even a front to garner appreciation. Andy actually _was _that insecure. No one had ever heard him sing before and he'd needed a lot of convincing before Sam managed to make him agree to doing this.

He knew what he was setting himself up for when he said he wouldn't sign up to audition unless Andy did it first. So, of course, Andy had gotten to go first.

Sam wouldn't even _try _to follow up (read: show up) his best friend because their ranges were so different from one another.

He was still nervous though.

Maybe because he'd spotted that boy who Amara had said was Head-Cheerleader on the judging panel.

The boy he couldn't see now because of the spotlight.

He felt about ready to piss his pants.

Hallelujah for 1000 watts.

"Hi," he began, his voice shaking only slightly. "I'm Sam Evans… and I'll be singing Dark On Fire by Turin Brakes."

"Go ahead," came the curt reply.

He looked around.

No stool.

Sighing, he looped his Hummingbird around his neck and began to play.

Kurt was chatting in hushed tones with Mercedes and not paying attention when Sam had taken the stage. When he heard a clear, beautiful voice though, he immediately looked up (shushing Mercedes in the process which earned him a light smack on his forearm).

His eyes were _gray._

Gray like no drink Kurt had ever seen. Gray like a sparkling thunderstorm. Gray like Kurt's new favorite color.

Sam Evans was his name. Sam, Andy Banerjee's best friend apparently. The same Andy Banerjee who Kurt was pretty sure was gay as a Christmas turkey.

The guy Kurt now had a reason to make friends with.

And then his _god _began to sing.

"In the morning,

When you wake up,"

His voice was so emotive. It had so much pain and was so optimistic at the same time. Kurt's head was reeling. Sam's voice reminded him of his mother.

"Daytime fades up,

And your make-up runs."

And Kurt was pretty sure it _was_.

Dammit! He wasn't even completely recovered from Andy's vocal onslaught and now Sam was doing the _same thing_.

He tried to hold it in and smile. His throat was burning from the sheer pain in Sam's voice.

"Just hold on"

"It sounds tacky,  
but I'm hopeful  
There's a reason  
That the world turns round,"

And that reason is winning Nationals, Will thought. Where had these kids been last year?

He knew he was grinning like a madman but he couldn't bring himself to care. Vocal Adrenaline was _toast_.

"Through silent sound," Sam sang. His voice was steadier now, he noticed absent-mindedly. He could _do_ this. If he could try-out for the swim team and football and bag both in the same day, he could get on the Glee club and look good doing it. Thank God, he'd asked Coach Bryant for permission. Otherwise their schedules would have conflicted and he'd never even have gotten to try out."

"Set the dark on fire,

Set the dark on fire,

Set the dark on fire,

Set the dark on fire.

Now. Ooh…

Woah," Sam _crooned._

Damn! Mercedes thought this boy is good. Much better than Finn or Puck. Sweet Jesus please, please _please_ let him be straight and single.

"Ooh…

Woah," Sam repeated.

Kurt was crying in earnest and making no move to hide it.

Rachel looked about ready to have a seizure.

Artie was listening with rapt attention.

"So take all that you know,

And stuff it in a hole"

His voice was so much more confident now. Vindictive. Almost angry.

Will had found his new male lead.

"And in ten thousand years,

Someone'll take you home."

Kurt, by now, was imagining having babies with Sam.

Shit! Had he thought that out loud?

"And rewind the words,

In which you roam."

The whole effect of Sam's voice paired with his guitar playing was haunting and the auditorium suddenly felt too big and too dark.

Kurt had chills.

"Ah ooh…

Woah"

As did the rest of them.

"So set the dark on fire,

Set the dark on fire.

Set the dark on fire,

Set the dark on fire."

Kurt could _feel _the warmth creeping into his surroundings.

"Now. Ooh…

Woah," Sam stretched the last note, left completely out of breath.

He was panting slightly, but at least he knew he'd done well.

Before he could even finish someone had begun to clap.

Artie looked up at Mr. Schue, standing and clapping wildly.

He looked around at his team-mates, while beginning to applaud himself.

Rachel was quiet for the second time that day.

Kurt had tear-tracks running down his cheeks.

Mercedes was standing and applauding along with Mr. Schue.

He looked back at the stage.

"Poor Finn," he said to no one in particular.


	6. Chapter 5 pt 1

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **HI I'M PINOCCHIO, I OWN GLEE!

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Sorry for the long-ass wait. I broke my right index finger! *Owie*

T_T

Anyway, when I _could _get back to typing, I got sleepy! So, I'm giving you an annoyingly short filler that will be... continued _dun dun dun_

again in the evening! Or whenever I wake up...

Thank u for all the love on the last chapter and just to clarify, Kurt and Sam will very much be a couple pretty soon and this fic is primarily about Kurt.

It's basically about how he makes some mistakes and later realizes he must rectify them. Andy is essentially a supporting character.

(I secretly want a threesome but I don't think anyone else would go for that... thoughts?)

**RATING: **K+ for now... will go up in later chapters.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER FIVE part 1  
**

As it turned out, 4 of the remaining 7 were good enough to be part of Glee.

A boy named Isaiah, a baritone who had auditioned with "Ain't No Mountain High Enough"; an admittedly typical song but one that nevertheless suited his voice perfectly.

Claire, a junior cheerleader with all the charm of Quinn Fabray pre-Glee; who had, of course, chosen to sing the Pussycat Dolls' "Don'tcha" (performing it with ample booty-shaking and pelvic thrusting).

So much for originality.

But her voice was pretty enough. And being on Glee might do her personality a whole lotta good, or so Kurt hoped.

Tama Liese, or Tammy (as she insisted on being called); a perky little spitfire of mixed Japanese-German descent with a prettily nasal voice who had auditioned with Nelly Furtado's "I'm Like A Bird".

And finally, Kaye. A beautiful, tall, black transfer student from England; who had, for some reason, reminded Kurt of Nnenna from Cycle 6 of ANTM.

She'd auditioned with "Ukulele Lady" and kept smiling throughout her performance.

After Andy, it was pretty obvious that she had impressed Schue the most.

So now their roster stood at nine girls and nine boys.

That and the seven new additions to the Glee club band made the choir room seem so much smaller all of a sudden. But Kurt wasn't complaining.

Considering he'd gotten to sit next to Sam Evans for their first official Glee meeting this year, he thought it was a fair trade (if 'fair' meant Christmas coming early).

Unfortunately for Kurt though, Sam was looking pretty uncomfortable.

Was their close proximity throwing him off? Kurt wondered.

Surely he wasn't homophobic, not with Banerjee for a best friend.

Kurt glanced at the boy in question.

Banerjee was starting to annoy him. Because of his stupid _perpetually helpless_ shtick and that doe-eyed look that Kurt would like to scrub off his face, Sam had felt the need to hold his hand.

_Hold his hand._

While _deliberately ignoring_ Kurt.

Kurt scoffed, looking away.

He was willing to give up a lot for a man but not his pride. Never his pride.

And besides, he had bigger things to be mad about. Like why Mercedes had chosen to bombard Banerjee with questions which made him look helpless.

He'd have to have a little chat with her later. She wasn't even talking loud enough for him to eavesdrop.

Traitor.

If it wasn't for her stupid questioning, Little-Mister-Muppet wouldn't look like a kitten caught in the rain and Sam wouldn't be holding his hand right now.

Wait.

_Holding his hand._

_Shit!_

Were they a couple?

Kurt was just about to open his mouth to say something he'd regret when Mr. Schue made his way into the choir room with a bright smile.

"Morning kids," he began merrily. "I see you've already started swapping stories with our newest members."

His eyes swept over his kids as he silently did a head count, smiling warmly and nodding after he was satisfied.

"So, since you're all here; how was your summer? Did anyone do anything special?"

He was trying to get them motivated and comfortable around the new kids since none of them had really been 'swapping stories' apart from Mercedes, Brittany and of course, Rachel; and most of _that _was one-side. As in, the girls did the talking and the new kids looked uncomfortable, except maybe for the new Japanese girl.

No one volunteered an answer to his question however, choosing instead to examine their feet and/or fidget.

Will sighed.

"Okay then. Let's just get started.

This is our first Glee meet of the year and we have some bright new talents in this room with us. So, in honor of today being the first day and Glee Club being assigned an actual school hour, I would like to ask the new recruits to kindly introduce themselves to the rest of the club and then maybe we can just get to know each other."

He sighed again.

Rachel's hand had been up for the better part of a minute.

"Yes Rachel?"

The girl in question smiled victoriously as she withdrew her hand.

"Mr. Schuester, while I fully agree that the club needs to get acquainted with it's newest members I don't see the point in wasting an otherwise perfectly productive day by telling each other stories. Instead, I would suggest a performance by the rest of us to show our new friends what their presence means to us and what we here in Glee club are capable of as a team. They need to be acquainted with our performing technique and they need to know what to expect, and what we expect of them in return. Wouldn't you agree?"

Will was a little baffled.

"I… I guess so," he managed.

Rachel was beaming now.

And she was stepping down from her place on risers with an enthusiasm that could only mean total annihilation.

Or a loud, raucous hissy fit.

"I took the liberty of putting together a number just for this very purpose along with some of the other members."

She was already handing sheet music to the band.

"I think this is the perfect way to welcome a new year and new opportunities and new friends into our lives and hearts," she began in her sing-song voice. ""I've chosen to do a mash-up of -"

"Uh, Rachel," Will cut her off.

She turned around mid sentence to look at him.

'Puzzled' did _not _do the expression on her face justice.

Did this girl _always _have to be _this _dramatic?

Will could swear it was second-nature to her by now!

He cleared his throat, trying to cement his position as the authority figure.

"How about we let the new students introduce themselves first," he said, giving said students one of his trademarked Prince Charming smiles.

"I'm sure they're all very eager to tell us about themselves," he turned back to Rachel.

"I'm very happy that you took the time to prepare something just for this and we'd all love to hear it, but just let the kids go first alright?"

Rachel schooled her features into stoic nonchalance and shrugged, trying desperately to act like it was no big deal.

"Okay!" was all she said before returning to her seat.

That went well, Will thought. At least she hadn't accused him of trying to sabotage her career.

Yet.

"So," Will continued, rubbing his hands together for some confidence.

"Who wants to go first?"

Silence.

"Nobody?"

More silence, followed by some nervous twitching.

"Come on, guys," Will urged. "Tell us who you are. What you like to do. What kinda music you're into. Anything."

Nobody moved, until Puck cleared his throat and stood up.

"How about we veterans introduce ourselves first? So you'll know we're not going to eat you."

Will was stumped. Puck had shown compassion, and insight.

This wouldn't be the first time though. The resident bad ass of McKinley was getting to be much more approachable since becoming a father.

Still, Will thought, it's just weird. Good weird, but weird.

Although, said a voice inside his head, does being part of a club for a year make you a veteran?

Will shrugged. It didn't matter.

As long as the kids were comfortable.

And by the looks of things, Pucks little announcement has gotten the new recruits a lot more excited.

Kaye Fairchild's smile was brighter. Tammy Kuhn was _jumping _in her seat. And Andy Banerjee had his best friend's left bicep in a vice-grip.

What could _possibly_ go wrong.


	7. Chapter 5 pt 2

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. BUT I CAN DREAM, CAN'T I?

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things. ALSO, LONG-ASS AN AHEAD.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **First, I am sooooo incredibly sorry for the late update! I had eight job interviews/tests this past week. Preparation took so long I didn't really get

a chance to write, even though I know I said I would. Sorry. That, and my finger hasn't healed yet AND i had a scanlation deadline to meet.

Next, who's excited for season 2? YAY! I'm gunna have to watch it onl9 since it won't premiere in India until after November.

Anybody wanna tell me where I can watch it? This is part 2 of the introduction chapter. There will be one more and then the plot will

really makean appearance. I've got it all figured out now. ^_^ No more getting stuck.

I know I'm going exasperatingly slow but I just wanna build it up.I don't want to make any mistakes plot wise. I've been on FF for more than a year but I've never written because I don't usually write fanfiction. But this story is really special to ME personally, so i wanna be very sure to get it JUST right. I won't give up on it and i hope u guys won't either.

Finally, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter... and taking the time to vote. U guys are awesome ^^V

**RATING: **K+ for now... will go up in later chapters.

**CHAPTER FIVE part 2**

'The newbies look more comfortable now,' Matt Rutherford observed.

The caught-with-our-pants-down look was gone, the fidgeting was over and they were even asking questions about how they had managed to bag Sectionals last year. They were taking an active interest and that was definitely progress.

So, finally, after discussing the events of babygate in vivid detail, Mr. Schue announced that it was their turned to spill their guts.

Matt was looking forward to this too, that girl Kaye seemed like a really classy lady. He couldn't wait to pick her brains about what her hobbies were. How he hoped one of them was Science/Fiction novels.

But he was going to have to wait a little longer it seemed.

First up was Tammy Kuhn.

And her first words were, "Don't ever call me Tammy Kuhn, it sounds like Tammy-Kun… as in, K-U-N!

And I'm only Tammy-Kun to my parents and my onii-chan!"

'Oh boy,' Matt thought 'We got another crazy.'

She went on to describe how her mom was German and her dad Japanese and how her favorite food was, strangely enough, Enchiladas ("The vegetarian kind, cuz, you know I don't eat meat").

She apparently never wore socks with less than 3 colors because she liked to bring color into peoples' lives'.

Also, she had been a huge Nelly Furtado fan back in her _Whoa, Nelly!_ days and had lost faith in her during the _Loose_ era. Now she just stuck to her random playlists. Whatever she liked to listen to whenever she felt like it.

"Isn't she the talker?" Mike leaned over and whispered in Matt's ear.

Matt smirked distractedly. He had tuned Tammy Kuhn out a long time ago, busy staring at Kaye as he was.

Kaye Fairchild had noticed his staring too.

At first she was not sure if she was just imagining it, but then she had used her hand mirror to very subtly prove her theory.

The guy on the top step was definitely checking her out.

Her smile faltered for a second before she turned to look him straight in the eye.

The boy, however was not _checking her out_ from the looks of it.

He had a smile so serene on his face that it reached his eyes and made him look like an excitable infant playing peek-a-boo with it's mother.

Matt didn't notice her looking at him until it was too late. She was just so _radiant._

His face flushed almost immediately and he tried to duck his head, looking around for something to feign interest in.

Mike, good friend that he was, sniggered at his obvious embarrassment.

And Kaye watched as the baby-boy (Matt was his name, she recalled) looked for a rock to crawl under and the Asian boy next to him (Mike?) started sniggering and looked up to wave at her.

'Poor thing,' Kaye thought as she waved back 'I've embarrassed him.'

She made a mental note to apologize to him the moment she got her chance.

After Tammy had been allowed to go on forever about rainbows and friendship and her obsession with snails and Isaiah had been given a chance to explain his love for jazz and old school rap, it was Kaye's turn to put herself in words.

She wasn't nervous. At all.

She was actually pretty mellow like that.

She chose not to make mountains out of mole-hills; even if said moles formed a random flash-mob and started making a mole-pyramid.

If she made some new friends, good; if she didn't, well… at least she could say she'd tried.

Her Gram had taught her to smile before she passed on.

So she did, and said "I'm Kaye."

She paused for effect, and gave the room a once-over with her incandescent smile.

"I'm English by birth and I have lived in Devon my entire life. First in Modbury, with my parents; and then in Dartmouth, with my Gram, since my parents' passed when I was nine."

There was a collective sigh that would have made any lesser girl flinch.

Kaye Fairchild had other ways of expressing her emotions.

She just nodded, as if she were feeling bad for someone else's loss; before smiling once again and saying "Dartmouth is a very small town, everybody knew my name. So, when Gram passed earlier this year, I wanted to… try something new and applied for the student exchange program here.

I can't tell you how long I'll be staying," she looked around. "But I can tell you that I'd like a reason to stay."

'The smile never leaves her face,' Puck thought.

'How can she have lost her parents and then her grandma and still look so… collected?'

"Anyway," Kaye continued, when it seemed obvious that she wasn't off the hook yet. "I love singing, and I'm very happy that Mr. Schuester let me be a part of the club."

She brought her hands in front of her.

"I also enjoy weaving baskets but people find that very hard to believe when you're a six foot tall giantess."

A nervous titter ran through the choir room.

"My favorite performers are Nat Shilkret, because Gram grew up listening to him and so did I, Billie Holiday, Cliff Richard, The Beatles, Stevie Wonder, Marlene Dietrich, Liane Carroll, and Ohio's own Tracy Chapman."

She looked around. "I can't remember anyone else right now, but there are others who fit into that list as well."

'Her accent is so pretty,' Matt mused.

'Matt is so smitten,' thought Mike.

'Her speaking voice is so husky,' Matt thought. 'It's sexy.'

'I really hope these people don't think I'm weird because I only said the names of dead singers,' Kaye pondered. 'Well, mostly dead.'

"So," she shook herself out of here reverie. "That's me in a nutshell. I also like to read… but my favorite hobby is sleeping."

Her giggle caught on fast. Before they could ask why, the entire class started sniggering.

Kaye sighed in relief.

That had gone rather well. Gram would have been proud.

As she moved to take her seat, the blonde girl from the front row came up to take her spot.

"Claire Hannigan," she started without preamble.

"I can sing, I can dance… and I look damn good under a spotlight! That's really all you need to know about me," she proclaimed haughtily, her nose turned up.

She was about to walk back when Schue cleared his throat.

She turned to glare at the teacher briefly before addressing the crowd.

"Get used to this face, it's going to rule your school pretty soon."

Without another word she took her seat.

Even Puck gulped. Although he'd never admit it if you asked him.


	8. Chapter 5 pt 3

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. BUT SOMEDAY I WILL!

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Hello my babies! Well, here's another chapter! The last part of the intro. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Chasing Aspirations for the only review on the last chapter. people seem to be losing interest U_U

And to MimiMy... yeah, after watching the first episode, i agree wholeheartedly. Coach Beiste is too nice, thankfully MY new

football coach is coach Bryant who can be a bitch on the field and inside the lockers.

Finally, I didn't mean for Kurt to be as nice as he is to Andy in this chapter.

He he! I guess my subconscious love for him surpasses my love for Andy. poo

Reviews are love 3

**RATING: **K+ for now... will go up in later chapters.

**CHAPTER FIVE part 3  
**

Oh God!

It was his turn.

He hadn't realized it till Claire had taken a seat and the entire room had started staring at him.

That meant he'd have to get up there!

Under their collective calculating gaze and talk.

_Explain himself._

How the hell was he going to do that?

He screwed his eyes shut and lowered his head.

Maybe if he didn't look at them, they'd forget he was there.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat.

No such luck.

He took a deep breath. His hands had already started shaking and by now there was enough sweat on his forehead to catch on his eyelashes.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. His throat was closing up and he could feel the tears coming.

His breathing erratic, he wished vehemently that he didn't have to do this.

Mr. Schuester just cleared his throat again.

And now the entire room was abuzz.

Concerned faces were all aimed at him and he was just about to make a dash for it when his field of vision was taken over entirely by Sam's worried face.

He'd crouched down on one knee and was combing Andy's bangs back very gently; right hand firmly grasping one of Andy's shaking fists.

"Hey," he said.

Andy just kept his eyes shut.

"Hey," Sam prompted. "It's okay. Look at me. You gotta breathe okay? And you don't have to do this!"

Andy slowly met his best friend's concerned gaze.

"It's okay," Sam continued, gently as ever. "I'm here!"

"Mr. Schuester will understand. You don't have to do this here."

Andy nodded gratefully.

Sam ran soothing circles over Andy's back while kicking himself mentally for not having anticipated this scenario.

Will Schuester had walked up to them and was just about to crouch next to Sam Evans when he noticed Andy Banerjee's _very noticeable _flinch and thought better of it.

Looking up, he realized that half of the female population of Glee was about to creep in on the two and try to help.

But he had a feeling that wouldn't be a very good idea.

So, he held up a hand to all of them and pointedly mimed at them to stay where they were.

Mercedes looked unsure but she hesitantly took her seat. As did the other girls.

The boys were looking concerned but they looked like they had realized what he'd realized and were holding back.

Except Finn. Who, while he looked unsure about what to do next, had risen to his feet.

Rachel had the good sense to pull him back with a whispered word.

Will looked back at the two boys in front of him.

Something was obviously wrong, because Andy was still shaking.

He tried desperately to figure out what could possibly have put the boy on edge.

Was it something he'd said?

Claire's speech?

What in the world could have triggered this panic attack? The poor kid was still having trouble breathing.

And before he knew it, Sam had an inhaler out and was helping Andy take light puffs of the thing.

His body relaxed and Sam almost immediately swept him up in a fierce hug.

Andy looked _so small _pressed against Sam's broad chest.

Sam rocked them both and whispered words of comfort into Andy's ear that Will didn't really try to hear. It felt like he was somehow intruding on something that he was clearly not meant to witness.

He felt bad for breaching their privacy.

It was obvious that these two were more than just best friends by the way Andy clung to Sam like he was the only thing keeping Andy alive.

It was obvious by the way Sam pressed a loving kiss on Andy's forehead that Sam cared more about Andy than he probably did about his own mother.

It was obvious by the way their need to hold each other reminded him of falling in love with Terri and later seeing her walk down the aisle with a big smile on her face.

Or kissing Emma in the empty hall last year.

Will sighed and took Sam's vacated seat next to Andy, who seemed to have calmed down by now in Sam's embrace.

He looked at Sam who was staring at him while still rocking the poor boy in his arms.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked.

Sam looked down to meet Andy's large eyes and re-directed the question "_Are _you going to be okay?"

Andy nodded slowly and murmured an apology about getting Sam's T-shirt wet.

"It's no big deal," Sam countered. "You know you're more important to me than some stupid GAP shirt."

He gave Andy a warm smile and another peck on the forehead.

"You know I'm always here for you right?" Sam asked. "And I won't let anyone get to you, ever!"

Andy, finally, gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that," Andy whispered.

Then repeated the same to Will.

Will didn't really know what to say so he just nodded.

"What set you off, son?" he ventured.

Andy looked mortified, so Sam chose to answer for him.

"It's best if we not discuss this in public Mr. Schue," Sam informed him, his voice low and meaningful. "Could I have a private word with you regarding this later, in your classroom maybe?"

Will was starting to get worried now.

"Uh, sure," he answered.

"And, would it be okay if," Sam glanced at Andy briefly. "If Andy didn't have to talk about himself in front of an audience?"

"Well, okay," again, Will was unsure.

How would this kid sing on a stage in front of three hundred people if he couldn't talk about himself in front of an audience?

But he was not going to bring _that_ up right now. Not with Andy in this state.

It'd just have to wait.

He sighed.

Sam wasn't going to give him anything else it seemed, so he vacated the boy's seat and stood up so Sam could take it back.

But Sam didn't.

Instead, he asked if he could take Andy to the nurse for a bit.

Will had reluctantly agreed.

Because what else could he do in a situation like this?

He pinched the bridge of his nose and addressed the group.

"Okay gang," he said. "I'm not exactly sure what happened back there but I don't want any of you to gang up on Andy and demand an explanation or anything. He still looks pretty vulnerable."

"Of course not," Kurt piped up. "We're intelligent enough to know when to lie low and let a flood run its course Mr. Schue. It was obvious from his demeanor onstage during his audition that Andy has a lot of emotional baggage that needs to be sorted out. And if the only way we can help is by backing off and giving him space and moral support, then that's what we're here for!"

"But," Rachel cut in "How can he have any hope of competing if he lacks the charisma required for self-glorification and extempore?"

"I can imagine how this may come as a shock to you Rachel," Kurt bit out. "But there are more important things than show choir competitions and personal glorification. It's hardly charisma that he's lacking. It's self-confidence. I expect due to a wound from his past. And if he's in Glee club, then that means we need to be there for him. Help him build it back. I just hope that we can do it before he hurts himself."

Rachel was ready with a retort but the sincerity in Kurt's voice made her reconsider voicing it.

Will was amazed at how strongly Kurt had defended Andy. Beneath that snarky exterior lay a deeply compassionate soul that never failed to shock Will every time it made an appearance.

"I think we should move on," Will said. "We've still got some time left and since we've all agreed to not confront Andy about his personal life or what happened in Glee today; we should listen to whatever Rachel and the others have prepared for us."

"Really?" Finn asked. "Are you sure we should still sing after that Mr. Schue?"

"Yes I do," Will replied. "Because I really think we need something to lighten the mood. And since we know Andy's going to be fine…"

Rachel beamed before jumping off the risers with her remaining sheet-music.

Their big "Welcome to New Directions" number turned out to be a mash-up of The Turtles' "Happy Together" and "Be Our Guest" from the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack.

Will wished Andy and Sam could have stayed to hear it.


	9. Chapter 6 pt 1

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **IF I OWNED GLEE, I'D HIRE LADY GAGA AS A REGULAR.

**WARNING(S): **For Now, none. In later chapters, slash... among other things.

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... for now! MWAH HA HA HA HA

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Apologies are in order... I was on vacation so I was kinda forbidden to bring my computer along.

I have a couple of chapters worked out on paper, but I still have to type them out and edit and what not.

Anyway, I'm making a commitment to update once a week from now on.

I hope people are still reading!

To everyone who reviewed, thank you. Here's the KurtXSam interaction you've been waiting for!

Well, the start of it anyway.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER SIX part 1**

Kurt had decided a long time ago that history was boring.

He suspected _that _was the real (and only) life lesson to be learned in Harry Crenshaw's class.

The man was _exasperating_.

The way he droned on and on about the "underrated details" and the civil strife that apparently broke out during the battle of Waterloo and how it was a deciding factor in the outcome of the battle made Kurt want to break his pencil in half just so he had one piece to jam in each ear. If Crenshaw was passionate about history, he had a funny way of showing it.

Kurt was damn sure the man did it on purpose just to get on his students' nerves because Crenshaw didn't fit into any of the history-teacher-stereotypes when he wasn't teaching.

Poor Kurt was _this close _to losing it completely and yelling "Who cares?" when Sam knocked on the classroom door.

And history had just gotten better.

But Crenshaw was glaring.

Oh crap!

Crenshaw _hated _latecomers. He was patronizingly laid back when not teaching but get to his class a second late and he was worse than the Dragon.

And Sam was twelve minutes late. On his _first day._

It was not fair. Kurt hadn't even gotten a chance to know him and Sam would be dead before he had had the chance to woo Kurt.

"What time is it?" Crenshaw's voice was cold, his face unflinching.

Sam clenched his fists and took a deep breath.

"Twelve past nine, Sir," he said gallantly.

"And what time does this class begin?"

('Damn you, Crenshaw')

"Nine am, Sir"

Crenshaw harrumphed.

"Then am I to believe that you are so careless that you forgot to set the alarm?

Or is it that you ignored it, hmm?

Maybe, maybe, you are in fact such a gormless oaf, that you lack the basic cognitive skills required for finding your way to my class even with a school map clutched tightly in our hand," Crenshaw pointed to Sam's right hand and raised his eyebrow.

"Which is it?" he demanded.

Sam stayed silent with his head down.

"Don't tell me you disregard my authority so completely that you will refuse to answer my questions after you dared to arrive late to my class."

Sam looked up, his breathing faster.

"And at least have the decency to tell me a half-believable lie," Crenshaw spat.

Sam took a deep breath.

A moment passed.

"Well?" Crenshaw prompted, as if scolding a stray who had had the audacity to topple over his trashcan.

"I arrived at school at eight am, Sir," Sam said, looking the spiteful history teacher square in the eyes.

Crenshaw opened his mouth to say something.

Sam cut him off.

"I'm as punctual as you can hope for a guy my age to be and I never try to disregard school rules on day one. That's for making a good first impression, I'm told.

I arrived at eight for Glee rehearsal with every intention of coming here to attend your class on time right after, but my best friend had an asthma attack and I had to take him to the school nurse; whose office happens to be in block B.

So, you see, the map is not for you.

I'm sorry I'm late, but I'm not sorry about why I'm late. My friend's well-being comes before class and if you see that as insolence on my part, then you clearly need to reevaluate your priorities.

I will take whatever punishment you see fit now," Sam finished, holding out the nurse's permit to a skeptical-looking Crenshaw.

Crenshaw actually _pouted._

Kurt was beaming. Not only was Sam hot as hell, a chivalrous gentleman (although maybe a little over-protective) AND a brilliant singer, he was righteous and virtuous… and he _had balls._

Kurt blushed a little at that.

'Stupid gutter-brain,' he said to himself. 'Stop thinking out loud.'

Hmm.

He _had _been doing that a lot lately. But, in his defense, Sam just had a way of making him loose his footing.

He'd of course NEVER say it out loud, but he wouldn't AT ALL mind being Sam's damsel-in-distress. Who _would? _Sam was effing _perfect._

Kurt idly wondered if he was reading too much into this little crush.

'Crush? What crush? It's love I tell you,' that annoying voice said.

Kurt shook his head and looked back up. He was just gonna end up setting himself up for heartbreak again.

Crenshaw was introducing Sam to the class with fury on his face, in complete contrast with Sam's bright smile as he looked around the room at his new classmates.

Kurt sighed.

Sam's eyes fell on him.

Kurt blushed.

Sam pointedly lowered his gaze and raised his right hand to rub the back of his neck.

'Man his arms are huge,' Kurt thought.

Crenshaw's voice snapped him out of it.

"Alright, alright," he said irritably. "Everyone knows who you are; now go take the seat behind Doherty over there."

Kurt gulped. Audibly.

That was one seat away from him. Calista Doherty always sat next to him in history and the chair behind her was always empty. That meant Sam would be sitting behind him and there was no way he would be able to look at the boy without coming off as a creepy stalker.

"Doherty, wake up!" Crenshaw boomed.

Calista awoke with a start as Sam took his seat. She was always falling asleep.

The class laughed.

'Well,' Kurt thought. 'At least we can pass notes without tipping anyone off.

'That is, if I EVER manage to screw up enough courage to talk to talk to him.'

Suddenly, his prospects in history seemed bleaker than usual.

He desperately wished Mercedes and Quinn were sophomores too.

Gathering up all his courage, he turned to smile at Sam as the blond took his seat. Sam reacted with a nervous looking lip-twitch before quickly diverting his gaze to his history book, which Kurt found very annoying because really, what was in _there _that could be so important?

Frowning, Kurt turned his attention back to Crenshaw feeling more than a little disheartened. It was pretty obvious that Sam was a homophobe and if so, Kurt wanted nothing to do with him. His pride was _way _more important than some stupid crush.

He felt it not long after. A pair of eyes. Someone was staring at him.

It made him uneasy and he began to squirm. If he turned around to check if his suspicions were true, he would be risking detention. But then again, he was not enjoying this alternative _at all._

He whipped around, bent on glaring down whoever it was.

He wasn't prepared for who it turned out to be. Sam Evans.

The jerk was _so_ gonna get it.

Except that he there was no malice in his eyes. In fact, he looked like he wanted to ask Kurt something; as if he needed some help.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

Sam just stared some more before turning the page on his notebook.

Kurt sighed and turned back.

'Whatever,' he thought.

But the minute he'd turned back to face Crenshaw, Sam started staring again until Kurt turned to glare at him.

This happened three more times and Sam's face was giving him nothing.

Kurt was thoroughly exasperated. What was with this guy?

He was sending Kurt all kinds of mixed signals.

Was he a homophobe or not?

But then, how could he be?

He hung out with Andy Banerjee didn't he? Who Kurt was _pretty sure _was gay.

In fact, with all the PDA in the choir room, they were probably a couple.

Which would make Sam gay.

Which would mean that he could only be staring at Kurt because he _really _must not like him very much.

But why though?

What had Kurt done?

He had to rack his brain for all of thirty seconds before it came to him.

Sam must have heard about Kurt defending Andy in the choir room after they left and he was probably thinking that Kurt was _into _Andy or something and he was just trying to tell Kurt to back off.

It was really the only logical explanation.

Well, _shit._

By the time the bell rang, Kurt could swear that he had holes in the back of his head. So he did the only thing he could think of doing.

He made like Edward Cullen and bolted out of the classroom as fast as his Badgley Mischka heels would let him.

He was halfway to his locker when he heard Sam calling.

"Hey Hummel," Sam called. "Hummel. Hummel. Hummel stop! I need to talk to you."

Yeah right. Like hell Kurt was gonna stop for the huge overprotective muscular possible-boyfriend of a frail damsel-in-distress type who probably saw him as competition for said frail damsel-in-distress's attentions. He liked his face just the way it was, thank you very much.

But alas, Sam was a jock. With long legs. Long, _sexy _legs. ('Dammit Kurt, this is no time for fascination.')

A jock with long legs who _wasn't _wearing heels and caught up with him in no time.

Kurt felt a sharp tug before he was yanked back to face Sam rather unceremoniously.

'Why wouldn't you stop? I've been calling you forever," Sam growled, panting from his sprint down the hallway.

Or at least, it sounded _like _a growl to Kurt.

*Gulp*

Kurt had never noticed just how broad Sam's shoulders were.

This wasn't just another altercation with another random jock, this was a possible-boyfriend claiming his territory. It _couldn't_ end well.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he blurted it out before he could help himself.

"I don't like your friend Andy, okay?"

Sam looked confused.

He looked around trying to make sense of what he'd just heard.

His breathing normal now, he shook his head before asking, "W-What?"


	10. Chapter 6 pt 2

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **IF I OWNED GLEE, I'D BE THE STAR… NOT LEA MICHELE. *is sad*

**WARNING(S): **pre**-**slash, homophobia

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Would you believe I was on a super secret government mission and hence the delay?

No? okay okay, truth is I was swamped with work, so I couldn't keep my promise… and I'm not proud of it either.

I will try and update again soon… but I make no promises since they mean nothing

To all those who are still with me, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

To everyone who reviewed, thank you. Here's some more Kum.

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER SIX part 2**

"I don't like him… I mean, I guess he's _okay_! He seems nice and all but I just don't think it'd work out," he said in one go.

Sam looked lost.

He proceeded to take a deep breath before asking, "What?" still looking utterly confused.

Kurt was frustrated.

"You know, it's really classically presumptuous of you to just think that I would. I would have thought that you, of all people, being his friend and all, would really understand how it makes us feel when people just _assume _things about us. I mean, I'm sure he's perfectly lovable and all that crap but did you stop to think for a second that maybe I'm not interested in _his kind?"_

Sam stayed silent.

"_Well?"_

"How did you know?" Sam asked him timidly.

Kurt huffed. "It's called being observant, Ms. Degeneres. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than stand around being accosted by _the likes of you,_" he said, pirouetting on his right foot before giving Sam his back.

He had just started walking when Sam called out, "So, you're a homophobe?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned around _slowly._

"That's rich," he drawled.

"I'm sorry," Sam rushed to close the distance between them. "I just don't know what else to make of what you just told me."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like Andy because he's gay," Sam continued, completely oblivious to Kurt's glare. "And he thought he was hiding it really well."

Sam sighed, shifting on his feet. "Well, okay then," he said. "Just… just don't give him any trouble okay?"

With that, Sam started to walk off.

Kurt felt like bashing his blond skull in. How dare he call _him_ a homophobe? _Him_. Kurt Hummel. His sense of humor was just _sick. _

Thoroughly outraged, he was just about to turn and walk away when he was met with artificially-flavored frozen _crap. _

"Why you on your feet fairy?" Azimio snarled.

"Yeah, what's the matter? All out of fairy-dust?" his blond companion chimed in.

They were guffawing with their eyes closed and didn't really notice the blond boy running up to tackle them to the ground.

Sam was like a bullet-train… he took both of them down and did it so fast that they didn't even have the time to come back with an insult. Of course, time wouldn't have done them much good; considering they were still on the floor clutching their respective stomachs.

Sam was on his feet. His face flushed and brows furrowed.

"Stay the _fuck _away from him you hear me?" he yelled.

The recipients of his righteous fury just groaned from their spot on the floor.

Sam whipped around to face Kurt.

"You okay?" he asked, looking genuinely worried.

Kurt was _mortified. _People were staring at them and he was, for once, at a complete loss for words.

He settled for shaking his head 'no'.

Sam sighed, shouldered Kurt's messenger bag and ushered him toward the nearest men's room.

Kurt was so dazed he didn't even protest going _in there._

When he was done washing off his face and was halfway through patting it away with a moist towelette, Sam spoke up.

"You know, you're gonna need a new shirt now."

Kurt, who had forgotten he was there, looked up and nodded. "I keep a change of clothes in my locker for emergencies like these."

Sam looked at his watch, then back at Kurt. "But your locker is downstairs and you're already ten minutes late for Algebra."

Kurt just looked at himself in the mirror.

Sam unzipped his own backpack and pulled out a football jersey, handing it to the smaller teen. "How about you just wear this until you have to change for Cheerios practice?"

Kurt looked at him skeptically.

"Uh.."

"Go on," Sam prodded. "I swear it doesn't smell. I only just got it. Haven't even tried it on yet."

He sniffed it to prove his point before grimacing just a little.

"Well, actually it _does_ smell. But, um, not of me. It just smells like a new jersey… see for yourself."

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

He looked coyly back at his blond knight-in-synthetic-plaid and held out his hand for the offered jersey.

Sam grinned and handed it over, while Kurt turned back to the mirror.

He was just about to strip out of his Donna Karen pinstriped v-neck before he realized who was with him.

Shyly letting the shirt fall back past his waistline, he slowly turned around to approach one of the stalls.

Sam, however, being the perfect gentleman, had turned around and shut his eyes; giving Kurt his privacy.

Kurt noticed this and slowly stripped out of the shirt before pulling on the jersey, all the while condemning his pale visage for not being able to hide his furious blush.

When he was done, he spoke. "You can turn around now."

Sam did.

Only to find Kurt standing there looking luminous in his number. Sam could swear there was a little halo around the brunet's head.

The jersey was too big for him, of course, and it made him look all the more attractive. His hair was in disarray from pulling his head through the neck of the garment and Sam couldn't help the pride that bubbled up in his chest at having convinced Kurt Hummel to put on his jersey. Like a sense of ownership (of course he knew that was like totally objectifying Kurt and he would never say it out loud for fear of having his balls ripped out through his throat) or something. The flush of red on Kurt's pale skin was an added bonus and was making Sam's pants feel too tight for comfort.

He prayed Kurt wouldn't notice.

He needn't have worried of course. Now that he was in fresh clothes and his face was clean again, the countertenor was back to his usual snarky self and was already working on trying to get his hair back to it's usual state of immaculate perfection.

"You look beautiful," Sam blurted out, before thinking.

Kurt looked at him through the mirror.

"Uh… with your hair disheveled, I mean."

"Well," Kurt went back to fixing his hair. "Thank you for that but I'm terribly sorry to disappoint. I can't be seen in public with a drowned rat perched smugly atop my head."

Sam nodded and looked at his feet.

"And, um, thanks for the other thing too," Kurt looked shy again.

"You didn't need to of course, but… thank you."

Sam nodded again.

"No problem."

"I'm not a homophobe, just so you know."

Sam looked confused again (and privately, Kurt _loved_ that look on him.)

"Um… okay," Sam started. "Wait, then what's your problem with Andy?"

"I don't have a problem with Andy."

The lost-puppy look seemed to be a permanent fixture on Sam's face.

"You don't?"

"Of course I don't."

"Then what was all that back there?"

Kurt sighed. This could take a while.

Well, he'd never been a fan of Algebra anyway.

"I just got offended that you thought that just because I'm gay, that I would be eyeing your best friend."

"Wait, then you _are _gay?"

Kurt looked offended again which made Sam quickly rephrase the statement.

"Uh, no, I mean… I _thought _you were when I first met you and that's actually why I came up to talk to you. But then you said all that and I just got confused."

Kurt might've melted a little bit at the face the blond jock pulled but he would never admit to it.

"Well, why did you think I would be interested in Andy?"

"I didn't," Sam said. "I just wanted to thank you and ask for your help."

"Thank me? For what?"

"Well, Mercedes told me how you stood up for him to that loud chick and I just thought that was very nice of you and wanted to see if you could help me out with some stuff."


	11. Interlude 2

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: ***WELCOMES EVERYBODY TO THE KURT HUMMEL SHOW*

**WARNING(S): **none

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Chasing Aspirations, Fallen Upon and SceneNeko, U guys are awesomesauce. For those of you who are wondering, just one more full-length chapter of explanations/backstory after this and then the season can REALLY begin. GUESS what song they're gonna do for the invitational!

NOT BETA-ED!

Also, Read my other fic, it's called what were you thinking? And it needs more reviews *shameless review whore*

**INTERLUDE**

Sam, as it turned out, wanted help with more than just one thing.

Firstly, as Kurt had rightly suspected, he wanted Kurt to mentor (for lack of a better word) Andy and teach him how to be gay and still make it at McKinley. His exact words were "I need you to look out for him because he's kinda shy about everything and thinks he deserves all the shit people throw at him because of what happened to him. He thinks he's _inferior _to the rest of us or something."

Kurt, upon hearing this, had been incredibly outraged at how Andy could honestly feel that way. Then, of course, he began to wonder what could have possibly happened to Andy to make him think that and how did Sam Evans fit into the picture. But before he could voice his concerns, of course, Sam asked him for the second favor. Apparently, the blond jock was dyslexic. And, since they shared many of the same classes, he asked Kurt if they could sit together so that the brunet might be able to help him if he got stuck. Kurt, of course, agreed and he didn't even care that he was probably coming on too strong when he offered to help the boy with his homework.

This made Sam blush.

"Uhm, thanks, that's real sweet of you Kurt," Sam said. "But, Andy already kinda does that at home and, well it's his favorite part of the day and I couldn't take that away from him."

Wait. They lived together?

"You live together?"

Sam started. Was that jealousy he noticed in Kurt's tone?

"Uh, yeah, we live with my mom. He kinda _had _to get out of Cleveland and after my parents' divorce, I was gonna hafta move to Lima anyway so his sister called and asked my mom to take him in, since she's in Med school and can't really look out for him right now," Sam cracked a nervous smile. "But she sends my mom these big checks every month for him even though mom told her she didn't need to and she calls him like five times a week where they talk for _hours_ so I guess she really must love him something big."

By the end of the ramble, Kurt decided that Sam realized that he had said something that he probably wasn't meant to and so he was trying (and failing) to quell Kurt's curiosity; so, deciding to let it go for now, the brunet didn't push him for any more info. But he had a hard time trying to convince himself that he was satisfied with Sam's answer and found himself wondering what it was about Andy that Sam was hiding. What could have been so bad about the other countertenor's past that he had had to leave his hometown and move in with his best friend? And why had Sam conveniently glossed over the exact nature of his relationship with his "best friend"? Were they really just friends and nothing else? Kurt certainly hoped so.

It was decided, then. This little case required solving; and Kurt knew _just _where to start.


	12. Chapter 7

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I own glee. Speak otherwise and you shall deal with my fist. Her name is Fiery.

**WARNING(S): **none

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Thank you, Chasing Aspirations, Fallen Upon and SceneNeko, for the reviews… you guys made me hit 50 … now, hit me bay one more time ^_^

Also, I'm not giving away Andy's secrets just yet… and I don't like Rachel Berry.

NOT BETA-ED! DEAL WIF IT _

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Will Schuester felt proud of himself for having thought of it. Granted, it wasn't much of a plan, but then again, he was a pretty pathetic soul, whether he could admit it or not, and if this little idea made him feel good about himself, then so be it. So, he had texted Finn, the only one with his number, late that night saying that there was to be an emergency meeting of the club _early _the next morning and that everyone should be there at least an hour before school. He had then proceeded to send a second message to Finn telling him to forward his previous message to the rest of the club in case the tall jock hadn't got that part. What Sam had told him about his newest favorite was pretty troubling. He had been worrying about a solution all day. The poor child was terribly scarred and human interaction of any kind wasn't his strongest attribute. In fact, he was so insecure, that Will wouldn't put it past him to have tried to commit suicide in the past. The thought scared him and he made a mental note to ask Sam if that had ever happened in the subtlest of ways when he next got the chance. With that thought in mind, the teacher drifted off into a fitful sleep.

One that resulted in him being forty-five minutes late to his 'emergency' glee club meeting the next day.

By the time he got there, school had already started and Will noticed multiple groups of girls giggling louder and more frequently than they would usually be and the jocks and other boys being quieter and withdrawing quickly from the girls. A cheerleader Will recognized as Rhea from his Spanish class, went as far as to threaten a dark-haired hockey player with a large glass of Big Quench, making the jock scamper away.

This behavior surprised Will and when he entered the choir room apologizing for his tardiness, he wasn't surprised to see the girls giggling and whispering in a little group gathered around Kurt.

What _was_ surprising, was that Rachel hadn't taken over in his absence and had opted instead to chat with the rest of the girls and the boys were looking sufficiently cowed.

The newest members of the club were missing, as Will had anticipated (probably because Finn didn't know their phone numbers yet). He wanted to make up for lost time but the curiosity was killing him, so he asked the girls what was up.

Mercedes looked up with the wildest grin and said "Coach Sylvester made the football team run laps after school yesterday… _naked."_

"What?" Will wondered what the girl could be talking about.

"How can you not know this already?" Santana aimed at him with a glare.

"I checked out early with Sam to talk about Andy," Will muttered through an open mouth. "What happened?" he asked, turning toward the jocks.

The boys blushed (even Puck, who was a self-proclaimed 'badass') and no one answered him; hell no one could even meet his gaze, and Artie wasn't even _on _the team.

"I'll tell you what happened," Quinn purred gleefully. "That airhead Azimio and one of his blond cronies made the mistake of slushying Kurt yesterday after we warned him not to. So, Coach Sylvester and the rest of us girls decided to get the message across that anyone who touches our baby, gets dragged through the dirt, by their testicles."

Will gulped, but Quinn wasn't done yet.

"So, we snuck into the boys' locker room after practice and distracted them while Becky stole their clothes, and then Coach basically whipped them into running naked through the school. Even Finn and the guys."

"But," Will was very disturbed. "I thought it was Azimio that slushied Kurt."

"It was," Santana said with a snarl, "But we figured, this way, none of the other guys would let him think about doing it again because it isn't just his hairy ass on the line any more. The guys were just part of a mass execution," she turned to them. "Sorry."

She didn't look sorry. Nor did any of the other girls and Rachel said, "It's all over Jacob Ben Israel's blog, and we have the pictures to prove it." She held up her phone.

Will covered his eyes, "God, Rachel put that away. Kurt, how could you let her do this?"

Kurt looked outraged. "Mr. Schue, I can assure you I had nothing to do with this… it happened entirely without my knowledge."

"Yeah," Mercedes chimed in, defending her best friend. "This was a long time coming Mr. Schue, so don't you go pinning this on Kurt."

Will stayed silent, hoping to stare Mercedes down.

"And besides," Kurt cleared his throat. "After Sam knocked the wind out of them, why would I even want more attention drawn to the incident?"

Wait what?

"Sam did what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He defended my honor, Mr. Schue, or didn't you notice me going around wearing his jersey all day!"

Will really _hadn't _noticed. God, was he really that blind?

It was a full five seconds before he noticed Kurt snapping his fingers irritably in front on his face going "Mr. Schue? Mr. Schue!"

When he apologized for his zoning out the boy said "You know it's really rude to check out of a conversation like that! Now, I see we have thirteen minutes until first period so what was it you wanted to discuss?"

Right. His plan.

"Well, it's about Andy," he said. "Which is why I didn't inform our newest additions about this meeting."

They all waited for him to continue, Santana leaning forward in her seat.

"As you all know," Will began. "There is something in that boy's past that makes him uncomfortable around people. It's not stage fright, per se, since he has no problems performing on stage; but it is actually worse, he fears people. He fears interaction. He…" he paused to look around as if searching for what to say. "He is very… unsure about his worth. Not just as a singer, but as a person." Will sighed.

"He cringes around people and rarely speaks to anyone, from what Sam has told me. He keeps his head down and never asks to be given a fair chance," Will was pacing by now. "But we all know that that has to change because his kind of raw talent cannot be allowed to go to waste. The things he can do with that voice… we just, we _have _to do _something._"

"Why?" Rachel bit out, making all heads turn to her; incredulous expressions on every face in the room.

Kurt seemed completely unfazed by her brazenness, "What's the matter Rachel? Scared of the possibility of having to sing backing vocals?"

Rachel seethed. "Please, he's hardly _that _good! I just don't get why we should have to help him when he clearly doesn't want any help! It's not like New Directions is lacking in a star!"

Will cleared his throat before this could escalate. "Great as your voice is Rachel," he said. "Objectively speaking, his is much better, exceptional even."

Kurt looked smug. "Told ya!" he said, following it up with a hand-clap with Mercedes.

"And that's beside the point," Will continued. "He is one of us now, and he needs help. Surely you must see that!"

"Yeah," Santana said. "And how would you know whether he wants help or not anyway, Berry?"

Rachel seemed to be on fire. "I know," she bit out. "Because yesterday, when I asked him what brought on his little 'panic attack', he completely ignored me."

"Asked? Or ambushed?" Mercedes asked.

"You probably chased him around and made it even worse," Tina frowned.

"Rachel, I told you guys specifically that I didn't want _any _of you bombarding him with questions regarding yesterday's events," Will aimed at her. "Yet you went and did exactly that! Why?"

"I thought that-,"

"That the 'No-asking-him-about-what-happened' rule applied to you," Quinn cut in. "Typical."

"Mr. Schue you can't-," Rachel started, but was once again cut off.

"Can't what Rachel?" Will was angry at her. "God, why do you think you are automatically exempt from all authority just because of your vocal skills?"

The room was quiet. Rachel Berry was speechless.

"You know what?" Will said. "I've changed my mind. I was pretty sure I'd let you do a solo with just Andy and Tina backing you up to get him more familiarized with the stage, but I can't give it to you now."

"What?" Rachel squeaked. "Mr. Schuester…"

"No, Rachel," Will snapped. "Not another word, I've had enough of your Carlotta act. This is New Directions, not the Rachel Berry Ensemble; and I can tell you now that storming off and quitting the club isn't going to make me change my mind and come begging you to re-join."

Rachel, predictably, ran off crying. But everyone remembered Andy's state from the day before, and no one could really question Mr. Schue's actions, and that included Finn.

Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have the names of the teams who will be competing with us at Sectionals. The Dalton Academy Warblers; an all-boys school in Westchester and The Roday Hi-Hats from Roday High School; these guys specialize in hip-hop, I'm told.

"My plan was to have the Invitational coincide with the pep-rally, if Kurt could work something out with the cheerios, and scare the pants off these guys _and _give Andy a couple lines and some choreography and slowly make him more comfortable with the stage… but, given Rachel's actions, I think just the number of people at the Invitational alone will make the boy uncomfortable enough.

"So, I want Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie to befriend him, get him comfortable and slowly make him confident enough to sing on stage. And if that takes one-on-one singing lessons, then so be it. Meanwhile, I need Mike, Quinn, Santana and Brittany to sharpen his dancing skills _and _his people skills.

"Finn, Puck, Matt and Rachel will work on the other kids, with help from everyone else of course.

"And finally, our Invitational is in two weeks, so I need you guys to brainstorm and cough up at least three numbers for you guys to do! Any questions?"

"Mr. Schue," Tina asked. "Don't you think that's too many people concentrating on one kid? What if he feels overwhelmed?"

But before Will could answer, the bell for rang, signifying the beginning of first period and the end of the meeting; and Will found himself saying, "Start thinking guys, I need a set-list by tomorrow," as he ushered his charges out.


	13. Chapter 8

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Glee, Chris Colfer would be my bitch and I'd make him feed me grapes.

**WARNING(S): **KurtBooty

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait! I got a new job! Anyway, I'm only free on Sundays so I thought I'd give you something to read. Thank you to my reviewers and alerters. You guys is the shizzz!

NOT BETA-ED!

It was Kurt's idea to have a sleep-over that night and he'd even had the generosity to extend an invitation to Rachel. She, however, had predictably failed to show up; the girls felt it was because her ego was still smarting from earlier that day and they unanimously agreed that she could go to hell for all they cared.

"Who does she think she is, anyway?" Quinn bitched. "What makes her so qualified to make these decisions by herself? I mean, sure, she can sing. Whoop-de-do. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let her walk all over me."

Every girl nodded her agreement while Kurt bit his lower lip. "I don't think she gets it yet," Tina said. "Now that we have Andy, Mr. Schue doesn't really need her anymore does he?"

"Correction," Mercedes said. "He's not going to need Rachel if we play our cards right and get that boy to spread his wings."

"He just needs some visual aids," Santana drawled. "If we can get him to hang around us and show him how to throw your weight around, he'll be fierce like Hummel in no time."

Kurt blushed. "While I don't entirely approve of your methods, I think you might be on to something," he said. "So, starting tomorrow, we put our little plan into action. But for now, we need to do what we came here to do. Think."

"What's to think about?" Santana smirked. "We're six sexy bitches who love the stage. Those Dalton boys don't stand a chance."

"Unless they're all gay," Mercedes laughed. "No offense, Kurt."

"None taken," Kurt replied.

"I said _six_ Aretha," Santana looked offended. "That's why we have Kurtie, remember?"

Kurt sniffed. "Don't call me that, and regardless of their orientations I think the Warblers will be a challenge to us because their name implies that they're an a cappella group. Musically, those are pretty highly regarded."

"And then there's the Hi-Hats," Tina chimed.

"And then there's the Hi-Hats," Kurt agreed. "So, any bright ideas?"

"I'm sure you have a few," Quinn smirked.

"I do," Kurt smirked back at her. "I was thinking we should play to our strengths, without giving everything away."

"And what're our strengths?" Mercedes asked.

"Finchel?" Brittany supplied timidly.

"Hell to the naw," Mercedes looked from Brittany to Kurt, who was looking pensive. "Kurt, boo, say it ain't so."

Kurt sighed. "'Cedes relax, I was actually thinking mash-ups. We could take showtunes and hard rock and find a way to make them work together… the competition just needs to get a glimpse of that."

"So much for being sexy," Santana sighed.

"It can still be sexy," Kurt tried. "You're just going to have to trust me on this."

The girls looked unsure. "Did you have anything particular in mind?" Quinn prodded.

"Well no, not yet," Kurt admitted. "But that's why we're here right?"

"Look Kurt," Mercedes took the initiative. "We trust you, you know that, but I think we should probably save the showtunes for regionals."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, well, it's not like we just have to have the one idea. What did you guys have in mind?"

"I actually liked Santana's idea," Tina said hesitantly.

"Me too," Quinn confessed.

"Me three," went Brittany.

Santana smirked while Kurt looked defeated. "Aw, Hummel, don't be sad. My idea was actually all about you."

"Let's hear it then," Mercedes demanded.

Santana leaned forward in slow-motion in that sexy self-assured way she had and said, "One word. Boners."

The girls all snickered. Kurt included.

"And," Santana continued. "It's from a Broadway musical too. Well, kinda…"

"Really?" Kurt was excited. "Which one?"

"You'll see," Santana said with her signature smirk.

The nest day at school, Kurt was eagerly anticipating Glee club all day because Santana had told the truth. Her choice did feature Kurt prominently, and in a central role too; making Kurt wonder why she would do something that kind for him. But, when his eyes fell on a blond jock headed his way, all thoughts of being sexy left his head as he was filled with a sense of nervousness. This could go so wrong so easily.

By the time Sam caught up with him, Kurt was certain the day would end in absolute disaster. Why had he agreed to perform with the girls?

"Hey Kurt," Sam smiled warmly at him. "What's up?"

"My cortisol levels," Kurt replied.

"Uh… what?" Sam looked on in confusion. "Sorry, my biology's pretty weak."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit stressed out," Kurt sighed.

"Oh? About what? Is everything okay at home? Is it coach Sylvester?" Sam looked concerned.

Kurt stayed silent.

"What did she do?" Sam asked, assuming he hit the nail on the head.

"It has nothing to do with her, don't worry," Kurt assured him.

"How can I not? She made the entire football team run through the school naked," Sam whispered making Kurt stifle a grin.

"It's not funny," Sam complained. "If I hadn't left early with Mr. Schuester, the whole school would've seen my junk."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Not that I have anything to hide," Sam quickly clarified. "I'm big, I swear."

Kurt kept his silence.

"I'll prove it. You wanna see?" Sam said in a hurry before realizing what he'd just said and blushing profusely.

Kurt decided to break the awkward silence with a charming smile. "I'll take your word for it Mr. Evans. And you don't need to worry, everything's fine. It's nothing really."

At that, the blond gently took both Kurt's hands in his and said, "Hey, you know you can tell me anything. I'll help in any way I can."

'God his eyes are so gray,' Kurt thought.

They just stood there silently lost in each others' eyes until Sam felt a tugging at his elbow.

"Oh hey, you done drinking?" Sam turned around to ask Andy. "Sorry I ran off, just sayin' 'hi' to Kurt!"

Andy shook his head. "It's okay," he said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Sorry Kurt, I left Andy at the fountain all by himself, gotta walk him to class," Sam said to Kurt, taking Andy's books.

Kurt smiled ruefully.

"But hey, if you need any help with whatever it is that's bothering you, you just let me know okay?" Sam said. "And don't forget, you're sitting with me in English. I'll come pick you up after Geometry. Oh, and Schue wanted me to let you know that we'll have Glee everyday for two weeks until the Invitational."

And with that, Sam was off, looking for all the world, like the perfect boyfriend to one Andy Banerjee.

Kurt sighed again, before walking off to class. He would have to do something about that boy.

Rachel was gloomy in Glee that day. She was sat by herself in a corner and not many people were paying much attention to her. When Will Schuester walked in, he didn't even deem to look at her, making it very clear to everyone present that he was still disappointed at her behavior from two days ago.

Even the newest members of New Directions could sense something was up when their director spoke to everyone in the room but Rachel Berry. "You guys know that our Invitational is in two weeks. So, what do my kids have ready for me today? And it better be good."

"We all have performances prepared Mr. Schue," Santana spoke up. "We're gonna need to move this into the auditorium."

Once there, the boys decided to go first, with Artie saying that they had taken a decidedly feminine pop song along with a teen pop melody that was quite popular in its time and were going to bring the roof down with their performance.

The girls had scoffed and bet that it wouldn't happen.

That was until Finn, Artie, Puck, Mike and Matt took the stage for a thrilling rock rendition of Donna Summer's _Hot Stuff_ mashed up with SClub7's _Don't Stop Movin'_ with Finn singing unusually high and Artie's baritone _killing_ the hook.

Will Schuester was enthusiastically applauding them by the time they had finished as was everyone else.

Santana, Kurt and the rest of the girls asked to be excused as they needed to prepare for their performance while Rachel performed Lady GaGa's _Speechless _which only made Will roll his eyes at her choice of song and how much she overdid it. He wasn't surprised though, he knew that in her mind, everything was always about her. He was wondering what she would say when he reminded her that she wouldn't be getting a solo for the Invitational.

He turned to look at his new favorite. Andy was staring at the stage with wide eyed fascination.

Good. Maybe he'd learn to love the spotlight.

When Santana came back onstage, everyone took notice. Mainly because she was dressed in a white peasants' blouse paired with a red and white striped bodice, black leather shorts, knee-high boots and a red Monmouth cap.

"Now I know what everyone's thinking," Santana began. "But this is about more than just looking sexy. We know our competition is into hip-hop, so that's what we're bringing. And since Kurt thinks the Warblers are gonna be big on a cappella numbers, we're bringing some of that too. So, if you chicos is ready, we can get this ish started."

As the lights grew to include all five girls, each dressed exactly alike, Santana's husky voice began to sound loud and clear.

"Come together all over the world, from McKinley High

New Directions girls. What?

It's all love! (What?)

Give it up! (What?)

(Shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter, shouldn't matter.) What," Santana sang the bridge twice; with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany backing her up while snapping their fingers for accompaniment.

"Na na na na na na…" the girls sang the hook in perfect harmony as the New Directions violins accompanied them with beautiful waves of melancholy mewling. And then, out of nowhere, a beat reminiscent of any Ciara song alerted the rest of the ND to the beginning of a killer dance break as the girls spread out over the floor and began executing some very complicated, aggressive-looking dance moves with more than its fair share of krumping.

But just when the boys in the audience thought that their pants couldn't possibly get any tighter, a sixth entity whom no one had noticed was missing joined the five blatantly sexual creatures on stage wearing a creamy beige corset, a billowing diaphanous flannel shirt with a neckline that put the word 'plunging' to shame, knee-high lace-up white leather boots with generous heels and what appeared to be a _very _tiny pair of sleek silver form-fitting short-shorts that somehow managed to make it look like he had a vagina.

As if that weren't enough, the defining piece of the entire ensemble was without a doubt the hat. A white pirate captain hat with an actual ship fashioned out of white ostrich feathers and Chantilly lace complete with a small widows' veil. The captain of the cheerios did not look like a guy at all, and all of the male members of the audience sat up straighter to get a better view.

And that was the moment he chose to start singing. "If I was a rich girl, na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na," his winning smirk getting his fellow clubbers hot and bothered. "See I'd have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl."

His dancing was too sinful to be called dancing at all. How he managed to keep that head dress perched safely on his head and still shimmy away was really anybody's guess. There was no pole on the stage. Kurt didn't need one. His devilish "Come hither" look was doing a good enough job of stirring up trouble all by itself. And then there was his ass.

'They could write poems about it,' Sam thought.

And he wasn't the only one. Rachel's jaw was nailed to the floor at this point and Puck had probably cum twice by now. Even Mr. Schue looked like he was trying desperately to hide a stiffie, if the frequent crossing and un-crossing of his legs was any indication.

Sam was so busy staring at Kurt and drooling, in fact, that he had managed to miss out on half the song; which he felt guilty about since they had put so much work into re-arranging it. So, while trying to hide his own whale-sized boner, he attempted also to let the song distract him. Maybe concentrating on the girls onstage would help.

"I'd get me four princesses. My girls would,

Inspire me and they'd come

To my rescue

I'd dress them wicked (yeah)

I'd give them names (uh huh)

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany

Hurry up and come and save me," but as Kurt and the girls segued of into the second chorus, all Sam could think about was Kurt's ass; and how badly he wanted to pound it inside a broom closet.

By the end of the performance, the blond was dazed, confused and felt terrible for having such dirty impure thoughts about the sweet countertenor who had now fully cemented his position at WMKH as the HBIC. But when Kurt gave a little bow and blew a kiss in his general direction, he knew he couldn't feel guilty for lusting after the boy forever.


	14. Chapter 9

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned glee, I'd be the Oprah of gay scenes. You get gay boylove, and you get gay boylove, and you get gay boylove…

**WARNING(S): **Slightly ret conned Santana, she's already had her boob-job… because Sue has bad nicknames in her contract *shrugs*, ooh ooh and self-loathing and a pedo!will except not really

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **I don't even know… thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. More please?

**CHAPTER NINE**

Will Schuester thought he might be sick.

And not in the "Oh blessed hell, what was _in _that casserole?" kinda way either.

Oh no. Will was sick in the "Oh sweet Mother of Jesus Christ, what the fuck is _wrong_ with me?" kinda way.

The other boys had somehow managed to hide it, but these were his _students. _He simply shouldn't even be in a situation like this where they were concerned.

And so, while every other guy in the audience was standing (albeit awkwardly) to give the girls (and Kurt) a standing ovation, Will was questioning his earlier decision to go commando that day. Why had he done that again?

Oh, right! No wife, no fresh underwear. And by the time that train of thought led to contemplating his marriage (or lack thereof), he realized his erection had gone down. Hallelujah.

Standing up, he politely clapped with the rest of the class as the girls (and Kurt) waited for his approval.

"That was," Will looked around nervously. "Uh… very brave. A very, very bold attempt indeed. It shows that-"

"But?" Mercedes cut him off!

Will looked from her to the rest of the girls.

"C'mon Mr. Schue," Mercedes deadpanned. "We know you. There's a 'but' at the end of that sentence somewhere, right?"

He straightened his tie. Cleared his throat and then said, in the most stable voice he could manage, "Maybe it was a little too brave. Maybe something a little more… appropriate?"

"I really wish you'd stop being such a freaking killjoy," Santana mock-murmured, intendedly loud enough for the sound to carry to Will.

Will sighed. "Let's not argue about this, okay guys? I'm in charge and that was over the line. Tone it down and I'll think about whether it can be our closer at the invitational."

If looks could kill, Will would be a dead man by now because the glare the girls collectively leveled at him was anything but optimistic.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Andy knew something was up with Sam. He'd noticed it ever since the encounter with the jocks harassing Kurt. He could tell you exactly when Sam had developed a crush on Kurt and he could tell you that he was both hurt and a little bit jealous; what he couldn't tell you was that he'd do anything to get in the way.

What Sam and he had, he'd hoped Sam could never find with anyone else. But a little voice inside him kept saying that it was inevitable that he would. It was predestined that he would find something… some_one _better. And there was nothing Andy could or indeed should do to get in the way of that. If anything, he _owed_ it to Sam to help him. Because really, when he thought about it, what did he have to offer Sam? He was hopeless.

Naïve, annoyingly defenseless and susceptible to all kinds of harm, he wasn't good-looking, nor the smartest crayon in the box. He could go on and on about how his many flaws had held Sam back from doing something he'd wanted to do on multiple occasions. But that Sam had just pasted a warm smile onto his face and done whatever it took to keep him safe.

People seemed to think that Andy enjoyed being a weakling and that it was all an act. People were sure that he liked being the centre of attention and that he got his sick kicks from gaining people's sympathy. But when he'd first realized what people said about him day in and day out, it was Sam who had stayed up with him and convinced him he was perfect. It didn't sound like a lie coming from Sam's mouth.

He wished he could fight. He _really_ wished he could stand up for himself so that Sam could go live his life. Or that he could stand up for Sam once in a while. But he's not even very good at consoling people after they've lost fights, let alone actually winning one himself.

He's never been any good in bed either. And then of course there's the fact that Sam couldn't be his first.

He hates that about himself.

He's never been ambitious and he's never wanted anything in his life like he's wanted just to be with Sam forever. But how can he even claim to be anywhere near good enough for Sam when he'd already cheated on him with _him, _even _before_ his first time with Sam?

His sister keeps telling him it's not his fault and that he should try to move on. But while he knows her heart is in the right place, he's so damn tired of being told it's not his fault. Of being protected. He's so tired of being useless. Of being damaged goods.

It kills him that everyone who's ever loved him has felt the need to protect him because they knew that he would never amount to much of anything. That he needed to be taken care of because he couldn't have done it himself. It kills him that he can't argue with their assessment. He feels guilty because they're right. He's always been a burden to everyone around him and he's never gonna be a productive unit of the family and it's his own damn fault. Because he's too scared of everything. He's too pathetic to function.

He would bow out of Sam's life gracefully if it weren't for the fact that he's terrified of what's gonna happen to him if he does.

So apparently he's selfish too.

What did Sam ever see in him?

X_X_X_X_X_X

"Mr. Schuester! May I Come in?"

Will looked up to see the young man looking at him expectantly.

"Isaiah. Of course, come in. Come in."

Isaiah walked in and stood awaiting permission to sit.

Will was a little bit surprised. The only other student to have ever treated him with such formal reverence was Kurt. And now Sam and Isaiah both seemed to be exhibiting the same distancing respect. But while Sam exuded a Southern charm, Isaiah's formality was just plain cold.

"Please, have a seat," Will said. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Without preamble, Isaiah launched right into his request. "I would like to audition for the Invitational with a song I think would serve to sufficiently cow the opposition."

If he was honest, the formal tone of the conversation was getting to Will.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A duet," the boy replied. "Preferably one with an accompanying pianist."

"Well that can be arranged," Will hummed. "Did you have a song in mind?"

"Yes," Isaiah replied simply, giving no indication if he would elaborate on the statement.

"O-kay," Will sighed. "Whom would you like to sing with?"

"Someone with a flair for R&B and the ability to belt."

"I'll speak to Mercedes. She should be up for it."

"Thank you, sir. That is all."

And, just like that, the boy got up and left without another word; his gait strong and poised.

'Maybe Figgins was right,' Will thought. 'I should have just stuck to the Titanic.'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"We've tried it your way okay?" Kurt sighed. "Now it's my turn."

"But Kurtie—" Santana started.

"_Don't_ call me that!"

"Hey, Porcelain, Floaty Lee," Sue Sylvester screeched into her megaphone. "Talk about your sordid pseudo-psychotic sex-life on your own time. The only moans and groans I wanna hear from you right now are the _MOANS OF PAIN!_"

Kurt winced. Why hadn't he seen that coming?

"Listen gay boy-" Santana started again.

"Santana so help if I get in trouble because of you again boobs will roll," Kurt hissed back. "So just _shut up! _We're doing it my way and _that is that_."

Santana's face went from shocked to pleased in a matter of seconds and Kurt could swear he heard her say "Look who finally grew a pair."

Kurt's smug grin only stayed for a second though as she scooted close to him and whispered, "I am _so _hot for you right now" and somehow managed to smack his ass.

It took an entire hour for the color to drain from his face and when Mercedes texted him to say she couldn't perform with them because Schue wanted her exclusively to sing with Isaiah; Santana snatched the phone from him and purred "Don't worry baby, _I _can be your new bitch. Or better yet, _you_ could be _mine_."

Kurt swore to get a restraining order right then.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Sam wasn't expecting to be involved in the invitational, and when Finn approached him asking if he was any good at rapping, he was fully prepared to say no.

But then Finn told him that they'd be asking Kurt to sing with them so would it be cool if he rehearsed with them. And how could Sam pass _that _up?

And so, against his better judgment, Sam agreed to fill in for Matt (who couldn't make it for rehearsal owing to his responsibilities as VC of the chess club) even though he had never rapped a day in his life.

And all that time his brain kept going, 'I get to sing with Kurt. I get to sing with _Kurt_. I GET TO SING WITH KURT!'

Sometimes he wished he weren't such a giant girl.


	15. Chapter 10

**SEASON OF LOVE **by **redpen88**

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN GLEE. IF I DID, I'D MAKE THEM SING ALL MY FAVORITES AND SAM AND KURT WOULD NEVER GRADUATE.

**WARNING(S): **Pre-Slash. Live wif it!

**PAIRING(S): **Kurt/Sam, Sam/OMC, and the rest is canon... PSYCH!

**SUMMARY: **Kurt wants the new kid. But how far will he be willing to go to get what he wants?

**AN: **At this point my excuses for posting late have no meaning and are therefore moot.

Just be glad I found the time to post. Or not. Your wish.

BIG HUGE 'THANK YOU's to Chasing Aspirations (you are perfectly perfect), Miss Regina Star, Onyx Nailo (3) and Kara (*SPOILER* yes, and yes and I know, I'm an asshole… SUCH an asshole )

**RATING: **K for now... will go up in later chapters.

Enjoy! Or at least, pretend to!

**CHAPTER TEN**

He spent an hour on his hair that night before heading over to the Hudmel's. It just wouldn't stay down and it didn't help that his mom kept giving him weird looks, like she knew he was up to something.

"Are you headed out?"

Sam gasped while trying to pull on the cleanest pair of jeans he owned. Andy was standing at his bedroom door looking particularly nonchalant. Odd.

Sam smiled nervously, wondering what to tell his best friend.

"Uh, yeah. The guys invited me to come over… for some videogames," Sam replied. Then, as an afterthought, added "You wanna come?" knowing full well that the answer would be no.

Andy stared at him for a second before coming over to him. Reaching up, he gently swept Sam's bangs to the right and ran his fingers through Sam's hair until he was satisfied before turning around to leave.

He stopped just before reaching the door and said in the tiniest voice, without turning around, "You look perfect."

And looking into the mirror, Sam could see that it was true. He did look great.

He turned around to thank Andy, only to find his doorway empty.

X_X_X_X_X_X

Mrs. Hummel let him in before he had even had the time to compose himself. Or time enough to ring the door bell for that matter. How did she even know he was there?

Quickly hiding his sweaty palms behind his back, he politely asked if he could come in.

Carole Hummel beamed for a full minute before letting him in and saying, "You must be Sam. We've been expecting you. The boys are downstairs sweetheart."

Sam was just a little bit intimidated. Why was everyone looking at him like he had a pizza face? For one dreadful minute, he wondered if he was _showing. _But before he could begin to dwell on it, he heard the most melodious laughter coming from the basement bedroom (which he assumed belonged to Kurt, if the sleek monochrome paneling was anything to go by).

The party had already started and apparently, everyone was laughing at some joke Puck had cracked at Finn's expense. Kurt however, while trying to control his own laughter, was scolding Puck for picking on his brother.

"Sammy's here!" Puck hollered, interrupting Kurt's speech defining Finn's more amazing attributes.

And before he knew it, Sam was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by the Frankenteen himself, Finn Hudson.

"You made it," Finn said happily. "So, how'dya like our bachelor pad?"

Before Sam could answer, Kurt cleared his throat. "Excuse me! _Our bachelor pad?"_

"Uh-Oh," Finn muttered.

"May I remind you that you live upstairs because all of this," he pointed around the room "is too _faggy._ And besides, giant trolls such as yourself need more room, in your own words." Puck threw a high-five at Kurt, which the countertenor promptly ignored.

"Dude, seriously? C'mon." Puck said indignantly, waiting for Kurt to slap his palm.

"I thought we couldn't pick on Finn," Mike muttered.

"_You _can't," Kurt replied. "_I will."_

"Kurt come on, I said I was sorry about that," Finn mumbled.

"Oh I know dear brother," Kurt smirked, a sneaky gleam in his eyes. "But you're an idiot if you think I'm gonna let you live that one down… _ever."_

Walking over to Finn, he looped his arm with the taller boy's. "Now, I'll thank you never to refer to my suite as a _bachelor pad _ever again," he said good-naturedly, patting the Frankenteen's forearm. "Now be a gentleman and get us some refreshments while I familiarize myself with Fergie's catalogue."

"I still say you can't do it," Puckerman said patronizingly, grinning like he knew what he was talking about. "Now way your voice can match her's. We shoulda gotten Tina instead."

Kurt smirked at Puck before glancing at Artie and abruptly bursting into song in (even for Kurt) an unusually high pitched voice.

"Friends,

Tell me I am crazy," Kurt sang, drawing out the syllables as if he was purposefully taunting Puck.

"That I'm wasting time with you," he turned his gaze toward Sam and once again, Sam's brain shut down completely while Kurt got closer and closer to him with the most innocent look Sam had ever seen on his pretty face.

Everyone in the room went quiet; holding their breath to see Kurt's next move.

Poor Sam was unprepared for the slender finger that found its way inside the neck of his tee-shirt like a hook.

Somebody whistled. Puck was asking for someone to go get a knife. Sam, however, was oblivious. The only thing he could see was Kurt batting those pretty eyelashes at him. His breath smelled like fresh peaches. 'Oh Sweet Jesus, please stop torturing me,' Sam thought.

"And you'll never be mine," Kurt lamented, shoving Sam away just as abruptly as he had grabbed the blond. The countertenor shrugged, indifferent.

"Just be good to me."

Turning around, he started walking towards Artie, swaying his hips for good measure. He knew what he was doing. And Santana had _nothing_ on him.

He bent down to face Artie, hands on the boy's armrests, and cooed the last line. "Just be good to me."

And that was all the handicapable boy needed to get him started. The rap segment was practically _made _for the A/V geek.

"Look, you know I make ends off crime

So hold on to yours, we're spending mine," Artie rapped as Kurt and he continued to mock-flirt with their bodies. Kurt started walking away, prompting Artie to roll behind him like an obedient puppy.

"Though you try, I'll never let you buy

But if I was broke, would you still be spending time?" Kurt turned around. "Yes."

"And I believe you would," Artie stopped rolling as Kurt draped himself around the former's wheelchair until he was safely in Artie's lap and the pair looked longingly into each others' eyes.

"Don't think Artie's too wrecked to treat you good. I'll walk street with you."

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Talk deep with you."

"Yes."

"Even slip and spend all week with you, and I'm off," Kurt started ogling Mike who took it as his cue to break into a very complicated-looking jig.

"You wish I'd put an end to the torment

Stop, but one thing it's not ever, is boring," Sam should really have known that Puck would join in eventually and while he knew this was all fun and games; Puck and Artie mock-fighting over Kurt was _not cool. _So he did something he might later have to regret. He grabbed Kurt and started pulling him away while Puck continued to pretend he was pouring his heart out in rhyme.

"What would you rather me be like,

I ain't ever gonna change, are you ever going to realize?"

"Friends are always telling me," Kurt was looking straight into his eyes right now and Sam did not know what to do.

"You're a user," Kurt was looking at Sam with such intensity that Sam could only think of doing one thing.

"Not me," he sang, gaining some more confidence with every word. "Not ever. Ain't no other man gonna treat you better."

Kurt looked surprised; and if his heart skipped a beat, it didn't show. "I don't care what you do to them," he pointed behind him to where the rest of the gang was, looking just as composed as ever, before abruptly putting his arms around Sam's neck and unashamedly demanding "Just be good to me;" but before he could do the vocal ad-lib that came next in the song, Puck, predictably, did a wolfs'-howl version of it. Rather loudly too.

Well that did it. It broke both of them out of the spell and a sudden random awkwardness immediately took over the room.

Sam didn't know what to do with his hands so he shoved them inside his pockets. Kurt began to pick and pull at a stray thread on his sleeve (something very un-Kurtlike, if you asked the rest of the guys) and Mike stopped dancing to smack Puck in the stomach.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Uh…" Kurt had forgotten that Finn was in the room. Oh dear GaGa.

"I'll uh, go grab the sodas," the tall boy said, making no move to exit the room.

"Sam," he continued, as if it were obvious. "You coming?"

And maybe, in retrospect, it was, Sam thought as he walked away from Kurt and towards the stairs leading to the living room and kitchen.

After they'd left, Kurt turned _very slowly _to look at Puck, who seemed to be having trouble holding back laughter. "NOT. ONE. WORD," he ground out, as Puck held up his hands in surrender.


End file.
